


The Last Time - Part 3

by Billsanddavid



Series: The Last Time Series [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsanddavid/pseuds/Billsanddavid





	The Last Time - Part 3

'She was the one who got me the part, I swear', Matt insisted.

Jenna laughed.

'I did', Billie smiled. They'd been talking about Matt's appearance on Secret Diary. Jenna had wanted to know if it was Matt fulfilling a fantasy or if he had just said yes because he had been asked. Billie added, 'But that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it'.

They all laughed together.

'Its funny though, I always think about all the Doctor Who fans watching at home pretending that they're watching Rose and The Doctor', Matt smiled. 'Sort of weird'.

'Not as weird as some of the memes I see floating around on the internet', Billie added. 'Funnily enough I think it's the most viewed episode we ever filmed'.

'I couldn't ever imagine why', Matt said sarcastically feeling a little proud of himself. 'Where's David? He's usually the first one here”.

'Probably held up with the kids or something', Billie said casually. Too casually. Matt frowned.

'You okay Bill?', Matt asked.

'Yeah. Of course, I'm fine. Just, you know, last day and all that', she lied.

It had been two days since she’d seen David. Since she’d run out of his bed. The bed they shared, this time she knew, as more than just friends even if neither of them admitted it. Nothing had happened between them. She had eventually remembered the rest of the night. It involved a lot of talking about the ‘old days’, a little bit of dancing around the living room and then both of them passing out in bed together.

She had been shooting scenes with John the last two days so she hadn’t had a chance to see him, but she hadn’t exactly gone looking for him either. Then she thought the same of him, he had been around and he hadn’t come looking for her. Suddenly she was mad, he had asked her to stay with him but he couldn’t even be bothered coming to see her.

____________________________________________________

'And cut', the Director yelled. 'Well done everyone, that's it for the day. And thanks to Billie, you've been fantastic. We are having a few drinks at the pub tonight for Billie's farewell for anyone who wants to come along. From 7pm'.

David looked up from where he was sitting and watched her, she briefly said goodbye to everyone and then left. Everyone except him. 

___________________________________________________

_You find yourself at my door,_

_just like all those times before,_

_You wear your best apology,_

_But I was there to watch you leave,_

_And all the time to let you in just for you to go again,_

_Disappear when you come back, Everything is better._

He threw some jeans and a shirt on to the bed. Should he even go? Georgia had suggested they go. He knew she was trying to make an effort. But, would that be weird? To turn up to the farewell party of a woman who you shared a bed with, cuddled with and even kissed goodnight but haven’t talked to since, with your wife in tow.

He wasn’t sure if she remembered the kiss, he was fairly certain she had already fallen asleep and they were both pretty intoxicated, also it was only on the forehead. But still, he lingered a little longer than he should have.

'Fuck it', he mumbled grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

She was standing there again, the sheen of the number 10 blinding her. She didn’t even know if he was here but she knew she had to see him. She couldn’t leave like this, while they weren’t talking. She had to apologise, even if he didn’t want to hear it and even if he didn’t say it back. She knocked.

Must be Georgia and the kids, he thought. He had convinced her to take the kids home, enjoy some time with her family, assured her he would be home in a few days and that staying at the flat was fine.

'Come in, it's open', he yelled from the bathroom. He'd just gotten dressed and was drying off his hair.

He must be expecting someone else, she thought. So she knocked again.

What is she doing, ah probably got her hands full with the kids, he thinks. He runs to the door and flings it open.

'Hey!', he says excitedly and then finishes with a very flat, 'Oh, it's you'.

'Not really the reaction I was hoping for Dave', Billie jokes. He stares at her. 'Can I come in, we need to talk'.

He moves out of the doorway and makes room for her to come inside. She walks over and sits on the sofa, where she sat those few nights ago.

'I wanted to apologise for the other day', she started. 'I felt awkward. I didn't know what to do and running away seemed like the best option. It was wrong of me. I'm so sorry Dave'.

'I had to watch you leave again', he half yelled. She looked taken back.

'What?'.

'You left me Billie, all those years ago. I watched you walk out of my life and into a new one on your own. I let you back in, I asked you to stay and you did it to me again'.

'I-, I'm sorry Dave. I didn't know that's how you felt.'

'How could you not?!', he scoffed. 'Everything is better when you're here Billie. It shouldn't be. It should be better when my wife and my kids are here but it's not. I can't help the way I feel, the way I've always felt'. There was a knock at the door. They both looked up. 'It's Georgia', he pointed out. 'She wanted to come to your farewell'.

He stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it he saw Georgia and the kids. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ruffled Ty’s hair. 'Hey buddy, how was school?', he asked. 'Boring', Ty said walking past him to the lounge room. He flicked on the TV and put on cartoons.

Billie stood up from the sofa and walked over to where David and Georgia were standing.

'Hi Georgia', Billie smiled. 'I was just on my way out. I just wanted to thank David for the chat. I'll see you both tonight, yeah?'. And with that she walked through the door, pulling it closed behind her. She rest her back against the door for a few seconds before walking back to her own flat.

___________________________________________________

'So what chat was she talking about?', Georgia asked David a few minutes later. They were in the bedroom picking out clothes for the farewell tonight. Georgia handed David a button up shirt, she had convinced him he couldn't go out in a pair of old jeans and a t shirt.

'Oh she had some acting questions, I helped her out with them', David said, lying. He walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Georgia sat on the side of the bed, pulling on her heels. She had already gotten dressed and done her make up. She was just waiting on David to finish getting ready and for the baby sitter to arrive. She looked around the room. She remembered staying in this flat when she filmed her episode of Doctor Who, the first time her and David had met. The first dinner they shared together was here.

She smiled, this was where their relationship had first started all those years ago before children and marriage. She sighed and ran her hand over the duvet, looking up she noticed two scotch glasses sitting on the bed side table. Drinking alone again, she thought shaking her head. It’s not something he did often, only when he was stressed or upset. She stood up to pick up the glasses. He was never good at picking up after himself. As she bent over to pick up the glasses she noticed something on the pillow on the bed beside her. She picked it up and inspected it closely. She ran her finger across the smear mark, it was faint but it was definitely lipstick. She closed her eyes and sighed, chucking the pillow softly back in to its resting place just as he walked out.

'Ready?', he asked excitedly.

'Yeah, sure just need to make a call. I'll be outside, better reception. Get the kids ready', she said walking out of the room. He frowned. Was she mad again? He could never keep up with her moods.

David walked into the lounge and sat down with the kids.

___________________________________________________

Billie had hurried back to her flat. That was suitably awkward. Stuck in a flat with her best friend who she’d been in bed with and his wife and kids. But never mind, this was her night and she was going to enjoy it. It wasn’t often she got a night without her kids. She knew she had to start getting ready, it was already 6pm and they were expecting her to arrive at 7.

She walked in to the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. She’d not brought a lot of dresses with her, not the kind you would wear out anyway. She did have one though that she had found stashed away in a pocket of her suitcase. It was a little more Belle Du Jour than Billie Piper but it would have to do. She pulled it on, running her hands down her front to flatten out the tight fabric. She grabbed her clutch of the table and ran out the door.

___________________________________________________

Georgia walked out on to the balcony of the flat pulling the glass door shut behind her. She knew he wouldn’t hear her out here. She dialled the number.

‘Hi, yeah did you manage to get that number for me?’. There was a pause. She could hear her assistant flicking through her papers.

'Okay, I need it now. Can you text it to me?', she asked. 'Yes, that's right. It's the number for Laurence Fox'.

She hung up.


End file.
